This invention relates to hand tools, and in particular to an improved ratchet handle hand tool and quick release mechanism.
Sharpe U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,800 discloses a socket drive extension including a grip that is secured in place to the extension to rotate in unison with it. This grip provides a handle designed to allow the extension to be rotated manually, without the use of an attached wrench.
Wenner U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,475 and Chiang U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,606 disclose hand tools which include free-wheeling sleeves that form a hand grip.
Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,958, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a quick release mechanism for an extension bar. This quick release mechanism is well suited for a wide variety of applications.